Grand Helm
The is a recurring helm in the series. It is usually one of the most powerful helms. It usually grants bonus to the wearer, which vary on each appearance. Appearances ''Final Fantasy Unlike the other appearances, the Great Helm is a mediocre helm. It provides +5 Defense, +5 Weight, and can be bought in Melmond for 360 gil. Final Fantasy IV The Grand Helm is Cid's best helm. It is resistant to Lightning and provides +14 Defense, +10 Magic Defense, -10 Evasion, +7 Magic Evasion, and +5 to Spirit and Agility. It is found in the Cave of Trials. Final Fantasy V The Grand Helm provides +18 Defense, +5 Magic Defense, +2 Stamina, and can be found at the Sealed Temple. Final Fantasy IX The Grand Helm can be equipped by Steiner and Freya. It is the strongest helmet in the game, providing +33 Defense and +1 Speed. It teaches the ability High Tide. The Grand Helm can only be synthesized on disc 4 at the Black Mage Village for 20,000 gil, one Cross Helm, and one Power Belt. The player may also steal one from Tiamat. Final Fantasy XII The Grand Helm is the most powerful helm in the game. It increases Strength by 12. The only way to acquire it is a drop from the rare enemy, Tower. The chance of getting it is 3%, 6%, 9%, or 12%, depending on the player's chain level. The easiest way how to get the drop is to start in Mosphoran Highwaste and get the maximum chain level with Clay Golems, which are to the east of Babbling Vale. The player should not pick up the loot to achieve the maximum chain level faster. At the maximum chain, the player must not enter the Babbling Vale, or the chain will be lost. It is best turn off all attack Gambits as not to accidentally break the chain, and take the nearby Chocobo by giving it Gysahl Greens and head south to the Nalbina Fortress and then to the Barheim Passage. The player can board the ''Strahl and fly to the Ridorana Cataract. The player cannot touch any Save Crystals or kill any enemies, or the chain will be lost. At Pharos at Ridorana the player must make their way to to the Dais of Ascendance 88F, where Tower spawns 20% of the time. If Tower did not spawn the player can exit and re-enter the area by touching the waystone. If the player has not killed any enemies or touched any Save Crystals they will continue the chain. When killing the Tower, it is important to try and prevent it from falling off the ledge when it dies, or it will not drop any loot. This procedure will make the chance of getting the Grand Helm much higher and saves a lot of time. If Tower does not drop the Grand Helm, one will have to go to the first floor of the Pharos and then move to the 3rd Ascent - Spire Ravel - 1st Flight again. One can also, instead of going to the first floor, go and touch the colored sigils in the correct order: (black, green, red, sacrifice, and the clear sigil hidden offscreen). Tower will keep on spawning and the player can obtain multiple Grand Helms if they are very patient. ''Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings Grand Helm is Basch's best accessory, and it increases his Defense dramatically while he is guarding. It is a reward for completing mission 9-4. Final Fantasy Tactics The Grand Helm is the second most powerful helm in the game, second only to the Onion Helm. It protects the wearer against Sleep and Blind, and gives the wearer a bonus of 150 HP. It can be found as the rare treasure in Midlight's Deep ninth floor with the Treasure Hunter ability in the following coordinates: (X: 3, Y: 4 | height: 8). Final Fantasy Dimensions Dissidia Final Fantasy The Grand Helm is the strongest helm in the game which does not belong to a set. It is a level 99 head armor and increases Bravery by 290 and Defense by 1. It can be traded for at the shop for 16,240 gil, a Giant's Helm and five Supreme Gems. Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy'' The Grand Helm is again one of the strongest helm in the game which is neither part of any set or Labyrinth gear. It is a level 100 head armor and increases Bravery by 290 and Defense by 1. It can be traded at the shop for 86440 gil, one Magepower Shishak, one Kaiser Helm and one Eureka Metal. Category:Armor